1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools utilizing elongated wooden handles, and pertains more particularly to an implement in which the handle can be readily attached and detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One rather common way of attaching wooden handles to hand tools, particularly those of the garden variety, is to taper one end of the wooden handle so that it can be forced or pressed into a socket or bore provided in the tool. With such an arrangement, the handle can quite easily work itself loose from the tool, so a nail hole is frequently provided in the wall of the socket portion and a nail driven through the hole furnishes a more reliable and permanent mode of attachment.
Another way of holding a tool in place on a handle is to form threads within the bore or socket and on the end of the handle. This is a more costly manufacturing technique, and the handle still works itself loose without some added means of securement.